un romance incomparable
by alice12mr
Summary: que pasaria si tu mayor enemigo te salvara? weskerxoc


angi Punto de vista

Me sentía atrapada como los otros a despertar de mi sueño estaba en las cadenas que une a lo frío y pesado y excavado en mi ropa rota y sucia, donde los zapatos fueron tomadas de mí.No he bañado desde hace un año cubierta de cortes, magulladuras y quemaduras.  
>He estado encerrada durante un año sin posibilidad de volver y vi algo que a mi lado no me esperaba. , fue capturado como mi senté y se acercó a yo daba una paliza bastante buena y que fue encadenado a mí.<br>"Hey despierta" le sacudi débil y a que era demasiado.Él gimió y abrió los ojos azules el virus ya no estaba dentro de él sentó y miró a su alrededor luego a mí."duri?"le preguntó.Asiento con la cabeza y se movió un poco de distancia.

"¿Dónde estoy?"preguntó el rubio.  
>"En un establecimiento de umbrella bajo tierra. Fui capturada hace aproximadamente un año y me mantienen aquí ... Parece que te han capturado también."le dije con un tono de melancolía.<br>Wesker observado se miró las manos darse cuenta de que el virus había sido eliminado.-Mierda ... malditos hijos de puta-dijo con un tono enojado.  
>Me apoyé en la pared de piedra dura y fría cerrando los ojos.<br>"Te ves como una mierda", comentó.

Me limité a asentir "sí ... es un infierno estar aquí" le dije en voz baja.Oí pasos resonaban en el contuve la respiración vio mi cara nerviosa y parpadeó preguntándose qué me tiene tanto, un enorme hombre de blanco abrió la puerta y se acercó Desbloqueo de mí desde los grilletes.  
>Agarrando mi fuerza por el cuello, me arrastró fuera de la célula y en una sala, estaba temblando de miedo yo sabía lo que iba acer que sería utilizada para el dolor que a punto de infligir a mí, pero creo que nadie realmente puede acostumbrarse a él.<br>Estaba atada sobre la mesa y una máquina con cables largos con puntas afiladas, se insertó en mi y senti un choque de ejecución a través de mis ojos de dolor ajuste abiertos.  
>Durante horas, este fue el ...el dolor y los en mi prueba de parecer, yo estaba en la parte superior de su una mueca de dolor y cerré los ojos de lágrimas por mis mejillas pasear escozor mi ardor en la piel de mis desabrochó y llevado de vuelta a la celda y encadenada a Wesker, una vez más.<br>Estaba tirada en el piso como una pelota que estaba en tanto dolor era tan insoportable.Oí las cadenas sonajero y se mueven como Wesker se trasladó a mi lado.  
>"Oí que gritabas ... ¿¡qué te hicieron?"me preguntó a su voz tranquila y suave.<br>Me di vuelta y lo miró."Es su manera de probar la resistencia ..."le se necesitaba a todos a decir.  
>Sentí que mi cuerpo se levantó me hizo una mueca de me recogió y me establecidas en el catre pequeño "estas más cómoda", me quedé dormida, no sabía por qué, pero yo quería cerrar tan odio que sentía por él se había ido había cosas más importantes a continuación, la sabía que también que es más probable por qué no me atacan a todos, pero tratado con respeto.<br>Pronto se despertó alrededor de una hora más estaba sentado apoyado en la pared perdido en sus pensamientos más probable es que estaba calculando un atacaban a Dios que me lleve con él.  
>"angi... ¿estás bien? dijo finalmente-a acercarse a mí.Acabo de asintió con la cabeza oyó los pasos de nuevo y metió las manos fuera de los apoyó contra la pared, donde no se veí celda estaba cerrada con llave y cuando el hombre regresó Wesker pateó su cabeza dura le noquear.Él sonrió agarrar las llaves y abrió mis cadenas como él me levantó y salimós.<br>Hemos dejado fuera y tenía un helicóptero listo.  
>Parpadeé otra vez "¿Por qué me ahorro?"Le pregunté.<br>Wesker no contestó él puso en mí y puso en el asiento de "descanso", dijo despegue. he oído las sirenas en la distancia Cerré los ojos y dejé mi vida en manos de Wesker.

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que Wesker me salió de la prisión que fue el Fondo para umbrella que me sostuvo en las cadenas y me torturaban todos los días. Ahora estaba descansando en una mansión que era la propiedad de Wesker. Yo no lo he visto desde que se escapan sobre todo porque estaba fuera de combate para la mayoría de las veces.  
>Cambio de mis ojos a las puertas que me levanté y cojeando levemente a la salida de las puertas de la sala. Tropiezo en el pasillo me puse a empezar a cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarme cerre los ojos y esperó a que el impacto en el nunca llegó.<br>Me sentí algo alrededor de mi cintura me sostenía en su lugar por lo que no se cayera."no debes moverte", dijo Wesker, que me tenía bastante apretada entre sus brazos. Sentí que mi cara se calentaba un poco, ya que se volvió un tono poco agradable de rojo. Wesker sonrió darse cuenta. Siempre aviso pequeños detalles por el estilo.  
>"Estoy cansada de dormir", le dije en voz baja. Wesker me levantó cuando estoy de pie. Perfectamente el equilibrio<br>Miré hacia él. "¿Por qué me salvaste?" Le pregunté. "Nunca ha respondido en el helicóptero"  
>Wesker volvió y suspiró de ser un poco frío. "Estoy ocupado ... trato de no empujar mi cuerpo blando", me dijo mientras se alejaba.<br>Parpadeé y pensó por un momento. ¿Por qué no trata de matarme? Tal vez no me odia ... pensé que sería mejor que volver a mi habitación. Así que lo hice.

Punto de vista de Wesker

Me senté en mi oficina mirando hacia abajo en los papeles delante de mí. Estaba cansado siempre desde que el virus había sido eliminado de mi cuerpo. Yo no sabía aún si era bueno o malo, pero por ahora he decidido que era bueno.  
>Eché un vistazo a la puerta de angi para verla ... como si fuera interesante. Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Todavía oigo los gritos de angi ... Es preocupante la cantidad de dolor que angi puede manejar. Pensé que sería de la pérdida de su mente por mujer nunca deja de sorprenderme.<br>Me senté en mi silla y apoyé la cabeza hacia atrás para decidir una corta siesta me ayudará a pensar más recto. Me quité las cortinas y colocarlas sobre la mesa delante de mí y luego cerré los ojos. Estaba soñando que yo no hago muy a emociones humanas, donde comienzan a regresar y por eso te salve angi ... no pude ver desnudos a lastimarlo más ... al menos no de esa manera ...

angi Punto de vista

Me levanté de nuevo y ha buscar a Wesker. Yo quería sentir ese calor de nuevo ... Esa sensación cálida en la que me tenía como nos escapamos. Me asomé en todas las habitaciones al no encontrarlo en la web. Suspiré y me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación. Mis ojos se abren un poco ver el que yo estaba buscando.  
>"Ya está" Wesker dijo volviéndose hacia mí la cara.<br>Me sonrojé tratando de ocultar un poco. "Yo necesitaba ir al baño". Mentí.  
>"¿Por qué salir de la habitación tiene un baño personal", dijo Wesker.<br>Yo parpadeó y miró a la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño.  
>Me sentía un poco nerviosa y miraba como Wesker caminaba cerca de mí. Me encontré rubor más brillante ahora. Los viejos sentimientos que tenía para él cuando empieza a resurgir .. Cuando trabajamos juntos siempre he tenido un flechazo de menor importancia en él. Pensé que no era gran cosa, pero cuanto más trabajamos juntos mayor sentí que mi cuerpo cayendo por él. Aunque yo nunca le diría eso.<p>

Punto de vista de Wesker

La vi rubor y sonrió mentalmente a mí mismo. Élla siempre hizo cuando tenía alrededor. Tal vez yo también tenía los mismos sentimientos por élla. Miró pie frágil ante mí pensar en una excusa para salir de la habitación. Así que .. frágil ..  
>La aproximación Levanto mi mano un poco. Vi rápidamente cerrar los ojos y retroceder si iba a golpearla. Me detuve cuando me lo vio y dudó por un momento. El que corrió suavemente mis manos hacia abajo y por encima de su mejilla. La vi temblar un poco, entonces empezó a disfrutar de mi tacto.<p>

angi Punto de vista

Salté un poco de sensación de la mano vienen suavemente sobre mi cara. Mi corazón latía con miedo y lo desconocido de lo que iba a hacer. Cuando acaba de empezar a acariciar mi mejilla me sentí más tranquila y en paz. Sentí la misma sensación caliente llegado a través de mi cara mientras me sonrojé. Levanté mis manos y se aferró a sus brazos.  
>Él se movió mucho más cerca ahora envolver un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Él me levantó y sentó conmigo en la cama. Parpadeé confundida por un momento."Descansa... cuando te despiertes todavía estare aquí", dijo en voz baja por el que se a mi lado. Me sonrojé y se volvió a acercarse sensación de calor otra vez. No he tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño.<br>Cuando me desperté vi a Wesker todavía estaba en la habitación. Se había quedado dormido a sí mismo. Parpadeé mirándolo durante unos minutos. Me senté y sentí que poco a poco arisca, pero mi fuerza estaba regresando. Me levanté y me acerqué a Wesker. Me apoyé la cabeza en su regazo. No me importaba si se despertaba o me fuera empujar, pero para este momento yo sólo quería sentir su calor.

Punto de vista de Wesker

Me despierto y se sacudió la mirada hacia angi, que se preguntó desde la cama y la encontré en mi regazo para ser más cómodo que la almohada. Levanto mi mano suavemente y pasé los dedos por sus cabellos blancos que creció bastante largo en su momento de ser capturada.

angi Punto de vista

Me sonrojé al sentir la mano de ejecución a través de mi pelo. Era ya pasado ya mi cuello. También tuve flequillo. Básicamente me parecía una cascada. Levanté la vista hacia él para encontrarse con una suave sonrisa. Sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco y un rubor apareció en mi cara. Me sentía nerviosa.

Punto de vista de Wesker

La vi me miró con esos ojos azules suyos. Lleno de melancolía y dolor. Vi los ojos obtener un brillo de esperanza cuando me decidí a sonreír un poco. Me mudé algunos golpes de su rostro para tener una mejor visión. Parecía más joven de lo que recordaba. Perdió mucho peso que parecía que estaba cerca de veinte años de edad.

angi Punto de vista

Me sonrojé más brillante a medida que avanzaba el cabello de mis ojos. Pensé que miró a sus ojos azules. Su cabello rubio estaba un poco desordenado y no podía dejar de dar una pequeña risa. Es un poco se puso de pie en el extremo.

Punto de vista de Wesker

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Le pregunté a levantar una ceja con una sonrisa en mi parpadeó y se ruborizó de nuevo. Parecía tan inocente ... ahora que se había roto. Quería ver la luz otra vez. La que había cuando trabaje con ella en S.T.A.R.S. Parecía tan llena de vida y de pasión. Pero ahora ... que parece clara sombría, y la falta de energía. Sin embargo, yo sabía que la luz todavía estaba allí. Es tal vez débil ahora, pero lo voy a convertir en un infierno.

Angi Punto de vista

Me reí un poco "Tu pelo esta revoltoso"-le dije-que alcanza hasta para , de repente me agarró la muñeca Wesker en voz baja. Di un grito ahogado un poco mirando a los ojos de Wekser. Me sentí nuestros dedos se entrelazan y Wesker me llevó en su regazo envolver el otro brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Él me sacó en que nuestros labios se tocaron. Estábamos ...

Punto de vista de Wesker

Tiré de élla cerca de mí. Nuestros labios se encontraron en una suave y dulce beso apasionado. Yo estaba feliz de que élla no se apartó de mi acción precipitada.

Angi Punto de vista

Nos sabía por qué, pero en ese instante me sentía libre. Una libertad que se le privó de todo un año. Me pasó por el infierno y me hizo débil físicamente y mentalmente. Finalmente me di cuenta el amor que nunca perdió de este hombre ...Albert Wesker. Me apoyé en darle un suave beso en los labios. Luego me mudé a mi cabeza y puso la frente contra su pecho. Estaba cansada y agotada todavía, pero yo era mejor conseguir .. poco a poco ... Me sonrió débilmente como yo cerré los ojos.

Punto de vista de Wesker

El capitán rubio ex-STARS miró a la blanca débil. El seguimiento a respirar siquiera angi había caído dormida encima de mi. Acabo de darme la cabeza un poco. Élla sigue siendo igual que una niña salvaje. Acabo con una sonrisa. Yo la recogi y la puse de nuevo contra la cama. El aspecto mucho más saludable que antes.  
>Me di cuenta de su pelo, l que me molestaba. Ella se parecia a una pagana. Me puse de pie y tomar un par de tijeras de la mesa de noche y comenzó a cortar. Le tomó casi veinte minutos para cortar el pelo, por lo menos ahora angi se parecía a su vieja yo.<p>

angi Punto de vista  
>Me revolvi y abrir los ojos. Me di cuenta de mi cabeza se siente más ligera. Me senté y miró a su alrededor y luego me extendió la mano tocando la cabeza. El pelo se volvió mejor sonrisa para mí. Yo me sentía mejor. Supongo .. esto es lo que la libertad se siente.<p>

-Fin-


End file.
